


Un cœur en lambeaux

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Deception, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Secret Admirer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après les troubles qui ont agité le Soul Society, Momo s'attarde dans le passé et repense à l'homme qu'elle a aimé.<br/>Edit: Ajout d'un second one-shot pouvant servir de <i>prequel</i> ;<br/>Momo n'a rencontré Kanisawa qu'une seule fois et il faut avouer que ça s'est mal terminé, mais elle en restera toujours très impressionnée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une lettre déchirée et un cœur en lambeaux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hinamori Momo, Momo - > Aizen  
>  **Genre :** amour/tragique/un peu dérangé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 20 ! si par hasard vous débutez sur cette série et n’avez pas encore lu jusque là, passez votre chemin. Non, avoir lu le tome 12 ne suffit pas pour suivre le point de vue de Momo.  
>  **Thèmes :** "une lettre déchirée", contrainte accessoire "présent" pour 31_jours (24 novembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Quand elle s’est réveillée, quand les soins insistants de la Quatrième Division l’ont arrachée aux doux rêves de son coma, Momo leur a voulu de la ramener dans son monde que le Capitaine Aizen avait trahi.  
Pour se consoler un peu, elle avait immédiatement exigé qu’ils lui rendent sa lettre. Elle l’avait sur elle quand… quand… quand Ichimaru avait poussé son Capitaine à lui faire du mal, à lui traverser le corps de son sabre. Pourvu qu’elle soit intacte, qu’elle n’ait pas été souillée de sang ! et pourvu qu’ils ne l’aient pas jetée, ça serait pire que tout ; ou pas reprise non plus en tant que pièce à conviction. Ce sont les mots que son Capitaine lui a adressé à _elle_. Elle veut sa lettre.

Les Quatrième Division l’ont regardée d’un air peiné, sans dire, et lui ont rendu les effets qu’elle portait ce jour-là. La lettre était toujours là, intacte. Quel soulagement ! elle se sent déjà un peu plus forte, avec…

Car ça n’est pas tout d’être réveillée, il lui faut encore des efforts pour se lever, pour marcher. Le Capitaine Yamamoto et le Capitaine Unohana lui disent d’être patiente, de se ménager. Tōshirō n’est pas là pour veiller sur elle ; un instant, elle se sent abandonnée, puis elle se reprend : elle n’a pas besoin qu’il la veille comme une enfant fragile. La seule personne qu’elle voudrait à son chevet, c’est son Capitaine.  
Mais il n’est plus là, on lui a dit que les Menos l’ont emmené. Alors elle doit se dépêcher de se rétablir pour partir à sa recherche. Même si les gens au Gotei 13 refusent de la laisser partir pour le moment.  
En attendant, elle fait de son mieux. Elle se rétablira vite.

Et pour tromper son ennui et son chagrin, elle lit et relit sa lettre.  
Dès qu’elle est seule, elle la sort de son kimono, l’ouvre et parcourt les mots qu’elle connaît par cœur à force, cherche dans l’écriture de son Capitaine une preuve de sa sincérité, une preuve qu’il a agi sous la contrainte…

En connaître chaque phrase ne suffit pas, elle passe son temps à examiner chaque caractère, minutieusement.  
Et à force de déplier et replier cette lettre, elle s’use, très vite, s’abîme, commence à se déchirer au long des pliures.  
Mais Momo n’en a cure, elle ne remarque ni le papier qui fatigue ni son petit cœur déchiré : elle veut juste se rapprocher de son Capitaine.


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo n'a rencontré Kanisawa qu'une seule fois et il faut avouer que ça s'est mal terminé, mais elle en restera toujours très impressionnée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour l’exemple...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Hinamori Momo - > Kanisawa, Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru, Aizen Sōsuke   
> **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « avoir peur » pour 10_choix (table libre ; o3#1o)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitre -17, bonus au tome 15 (diffère de l’anime)  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents à la back-story de Momo sur le chapitre impliquant Kanisawa  
>  **Note :** dans mon tome 15 traduction-made-in-Glénat le troisième compère s’appelle Ôka ; sur internet je le vois appelé Aoga... considérant les erreurs sur plusieurs autres noms dans ce même tome, je vais choisir de faire confiance au fandom plutôt qu’à Glénat.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200

Ça manque un peu de filles, cette première classe de Shin’ō. Pas tant parce qu’elles sont moins bien classées que les garçons, mais... elles sont moins nombreuses à se présenter à l’Académie. Celles qui le font sont aussi bonnes voire meilleures que les hommes, on ne remettra pas ça en doute, mais les  
Armées de la Cour sont ce qu’elles sont et ses membres des combattants qui risquent leur vie et dans la société traditionnelle du Seireitei beaucoup considèrent encore que là n’est pas la place d’une femme. Cette idée change, mais doucement.  
Dans leur classe, Momo compte peut-être un hakama rouge pour cinq ou six bleus. Le genre de ses camarades ne devrait pas compter, bien sûr, mais quand on porte une couleur si visible et si rare au milieu de la foule, on se sent toujours un peu isolé...

Enfin. Le jour tant attendu de leur première sortie pratique sur le terrain réel arrive. Les garçons se pâment tous devant le Légendaire Hisagi ; Momo remarque la jolie Kanisawa derrière lui. Aoga passe complètement à la trappe. Pourtant si ces trois font équipe, c’est qu’ils doivent être de niveau équivalent, ou en tout cas se compléter au mieux quelle que soit leur puissance respective. Donc cette Kanisawa est aussi quelqu’un d’important. Ça n’est pas grave si Hisage la qualifie de petite, il n’est pas plus tendre pour « le gros » Aoga. La taille ne fait pas tout. 

Kanisawa, Momo l’imagine dotée de toutes les qualités. Et puis, chose qui n’a rien à voir avec tout le reste, sa coiffure la fait rougir. Comme quoi, on peut occuper un poste important et se permettre la fantaisie d’une petite couette avec un élastique adorable. On personnalise son uniforme comme on peut, et comme les élèves n’ont pas le droit à des altérations trop visibles qui annuleraient le principe de l’uniforme : identique pour chacun, ceux qui veulent se démarquer se rabattent sur les cheveux. Momo prend conscience de ses couettes un peu enfantines, pensées pour être pratiques : tenir ses cheveux hors de son visage et être rapides à faire, et se dit que peut-être... elle pourrait les agrémenter d’un ruban ou d’une barrette ou quelque chose dans le même genre. En passant.  
Puis les choses deviennent vite sérieuses et elle n’a plus le temps de penser à ces futilités. La formation des équipes de terrain et la perspective de l’exercice prochain accaparent les élèves, elle comme tous les autres.

Pendant toute la durée de la sortie pourtant, Momo n’a d’yeux que pour Kanisawa. Elle la trouve plus efficace, meilleure pédagogue, que ses collègues. L’Enterrement de l’Âme, contrairement au sabrage de Hollows qui viendra plus tard, ne demande en général pas de travail d’équipe particulier, alors elle peut se permettre de prêter un peu plus d’attention aux instructeurs et à observer ses autres camarades, que se concentrer _uniquement_ sur Abarai et Kira.   
Les instructeurs l’ont déjà félicitée pour sa maîtrise du Kido, à l’Académie, mais jamais compliment ne lui a fait plus plaisir qu’entendre celle-ci louer la précision de son geste.   
« Je n’ai fait que suivre votre exemple, » bafouille-t-elle.  
À ce moment-là, oui, elle se jure de tout faire pour lui ressembler.

...et elle voit ses espoirs tournés en dérision à peine une poignée de minutes plus tard. L’ombre d’un Huge Hollow fait barrage au soleil, jetant sur tout le groupe une ombre menaçante et arborant au bout de sa griffe géante le corps de Kanisawa empalé comme une poupée disloquée. Sur son visage, une surprise figée. Elle n’a pas eu le temps d’avoir peur. Peut-être pas le temps d’avoir mal. Le rouge de son hakama avec le sang qui prend le pas sur le blanc de son uniforme ne la rend que plus visible.   
Au temps pour l’exemple. 

C’est à peine si elle remarque comme Aoga tombe à son tour. L’ordre fuse de se replier et elle obéit. Momo obéit toujours à ses instructeurs, à ses supérieurs. Elle est une bonne élève. Elle fera une bonne subordonnée. Si elle ne meurt pas avant mais pourquoi mourrait-elle ?  
Autour d’elle, des cris de terreur ponctuent la cavalcade. Certains s’enfuient par pur réflexe, pour sauver leur vie ; d’autres simplement parce qu’ils en ont reçu l’ordre : pour ne pas gêner par leur présence maladroite, encore mal entraînée, celui qui a plus d’expérience. Elle, décide-t-elle, elle n’a pas peur. Elle a confiance en son senpai qui est resté derrière, et aussi en ses propres capacités. On les entraîne pour combattre ces monstres, non ? Et ils sont la meilleure classe de leur promotion même s’ils ne sont qu’en première année. Et même s’ils ne sont qu’au début de leur formation, ils ont déjà bien appris. Ils sont tombés sur plus forts qu’eux, d’accord. Mais ne sont-ils pas assez nombreux pour faire face comme ils devront le faire bientôt ? Comme le fait Hisagi seul, et, sauf le respect qu’elle lui doit, peut-être inutilement ?  
Elle choisit de faire face. Sa résolution impressionne Abarai et Kira ; elle n’en demandait pas autant mais elle en est heureuse. Avec eux qu’elle commence à bien connaître, elle sera plus sûre encore de ne pas avoir peur. L’union fait la force, après tout.

Seulement quand leur contre-attaque échoue, elle se rend compte de l’énormité de leurs présomptions. Ils ne sont pas de taille et vont juste alourdir le bilan et...  
Le cri d’angoisse de Kira lui vrille le coeur. Abarai est paralysé sur place. Hisagi tremble non pas de peur mais de colère. Et elle, Momo, admet que oui, elle meurt de trouille face à ces masses qui s’apprêtent à les annihiler et que peut-être, sa place n’était pas ici mais avec la vague de repli. Mais il est trop tard.  
Leur petite intervention n’aura offert qu’un court répit à Hisagi et aux autres dont ils auront protégé la fuite. Et ensuite ?  
Ensuite, l’apparition à point nommé des renforts les sauve in extremis. Ensuite, elle veut bien admettre tout ce que dira le Capitaine qui vient là assurer la suite de la mission. Ce qui lui soûle le cerveau, elle ne sait pas si c’est l’excitation du combat ou de la terreur absolue ou les deux ou autre chose encore, mais si ceux qui savent, ceux qui sont forts, qui combattent et gagnent, le disent...  
Enfin en sécurité, elle prend un peu le temps de ne plus penser. 

Ce serait beau de penser que Kanisawa a été une instructrice exemplaire jusqu’à la fin et qu’elle s’est sacrifiée pour protéger les élèves plus jeunes dont elle avait la charge. Rien n’oblige à penser le contraire mais rien ne le prouve non plus. Seulement les souvenirs que ceux qui l’ont connue gardent de sa personnalité avant l’attaque éclair.   
Le destin la sacrifiée pour que Momo apprenne à transcender sa peur et se dépasser et vise le plus haut possible. C’est cette journée qui a cimenté sa résolution de tout faire pour atteindre un jour le poste de Capitaine. Et pour cela, elle ne l’oubliera jamais.


End file.
